Give and Take
by Beyond Dark
Summary: Moria is the newest hero added to Overwatch. In celebration of her release, I've written this stroy about her past and how she got to her current position in Talon. (Not all information will be correct.)


**A/N: Hey guys, I was really excited to see that we got a new support hero, so I dug up what I could find about her and now I'm making a story out of it, please review. Thanks and enjoy!**

Moria fell back onto her back. She scrambled to get up or escape, but her weak body could only do so much. Her heart rarced, pounding against her rib cage, making her breathing hard but weak. Loud footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. Moria quickly scanned her room for a place to hide. The footsteps were getting louder as their source approached her room. Moria had to escape, but she had nowhere to hide. Her eyes landed on her window, _That's the only chance I've got._ She grabbed the blanket off her bed and ran for the window. She jumped out, luckily she was on the lower level of the house so it wasn't much of a fall. Once she landed she made a run for the small forest they had in their backyard.

Moria ran hard and fast so she would be deep in the woods. She tripped on a root and fell on her face. _Don't cry, don't cry. He'll hear you._ Moira told herself. She wrapped the blanket that she brought with her around her. She shivered not just from the cold but out of fear. Moria was so scared because, she had just seen her mother die at the hands of her father.

He was drunk again, that's what her mom told her, she also told her to run and hide.

Moria did just that. She rubbed her left eye, it hurt so much. It was beginning to swell, since her father had just punched her. She really wanted to cry, but Moria was strong she could survive until the Police arrived.

When Moria awoke she was in the hospital. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in a hospital." Said the nurse who was sitting down in a chair in the far corner.

"Your father has been arrested, and your mom… I'm so sorry to say this but…"

"I know." Moria interrupted. "Pardon?" The nurse asked. "I know what happened to her." Moria's eye's began to well up with tears. "Oh you poor thing…" The nurse got out of the chair to go hug Moria. "I'll never forgive him." Moria promised herself under her breath so the nurse wouldn't hear her. They soon broke the hug, but the nurse still kept a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to know why you're here?" The nurse asked. Moira nodded her head. "After the Police and the ambulance arrived at your house, we went into your house looking for your mother and father."

"Wait, how did you know we need help?" Moria interrupted the nurse.

"Your neighbours heard screaming and yelling, they assumed something was wrong, so they called us."

Moria nodded her head as she waited for the nurse to continue. "We found your mom's body in the front room, but you're father wasn't there. We found him passed out with a broken beer bottle in hand. The police arrested him and we took your mom.

Your neighbors told us that they had a daughter, so we searched the whole house for you and then the backyard. We found you in the woods with a black eye and hypothermia, so we brought you to the hospital."

The nurse finished. Moria brought her hand up to her left eye. It didn't hurt as much but it was still sore. "Thank you." Moria whispered. The nurse rubbed her shoulder trying to reassure her, "Get some rest, you need it. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"I may be short for a nine year old, but I'm not a baby." Moria laided back on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The nurse giggled at her comment. The nurse got off the bed turning off the lights as she left.

10 years later,

Moria had been living with her neighbors for the past 10 years. They offered to adopt her after she got out of the hospital. She now had a job working at a children's home part time and she went to an university for Science. She was a smart student, her drive for success was strong. Her drive for success was to find the answers to life and death, they rewrite their rules. Her part time job was her giving to others, but her future science creare, she was going to have to take. All she wanted was for her mom to be alive again and to end her father's life by her own hands, but Moria was still in school and she would have to wait for a cash break or a scout to hire her so she could fulfill her goal.

Today there would be an open house, there would be scouts all over the place. Moria now had a chance to progress further in career. The previous night she studied and went over everything she knew, she didn't want any accidents to happen in front of a scout.

She already had an experiment that she was doing in private, she now would show everyone her skill, her power, and her intelligence with her single invention; Moria had created a device that could alter DNA.


End file.
